Stupid
by Christy C
Summary: The Draft is stupid, atleast in John Morrison and the Miz' views. Slash. JoMo/Miz. 2009 Draft and 2010 Draft centered. Oneshot. Possibly two shot in future


John let a sigh out through his nose, as to not be obvious. His boyfriend, Miz, on the other hand, squeaked in surprise as they stared at the titantron. Miz was going to RAW and it was all John's fault. If only he hadn't interfered in the match.

"Stupid…_stupid_…" he grumbled under his breath to himself, before taking a deep breath and turning to Miz. They had planned this. He held his hand out and when Miz turned to look at him, he already knew the plan was going out the window. So, when Miz grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug, he really wasn't surprised.

"I don't want to do it. It's stupid. " Miz whimpered, cradling John Morrison to him tighter. John squeezed his eyes shut, knowing there was no other way.

"Just do it man." John muttered. They had agreed on this beforehand. It had been a painful talk, but they knew they had to think the idea through.

What if one of them got drafted to another show?

And now that had happened, Miz was going to RAW, and John was going to Smackdown and it totally sucked.

"I don't want to hurt you." Miz mumbled. They had agreed that they would make Miz out to be the stronger one of the two. John would be getting a Reality Check. John's eyes finally flickered open and he forced Miz away from him gently. John nodded slightly, seeing the tortured look in Miz' eyes slowly recede until numbness finally took over.

John let out a groan as his stomach was kicked in on itself, before his face hit the mat. He groaned again as he rolled over, eyes slits as he watched Miz smirk and leave the ring.

The crowd was booing for Miz and John winced, not from the pain, but that. A ref came over to help him, but he pushed him away, clutching his forehead and standing. The crowd immediately broke into cheers and he blinked. Great, he was the one getting the attention now. He managed a half wave, grimacing.

Luckily, the crowd would think the grimacing was from the Reality Check he just received, not the fact that his heart was breaking in two by now. Stupid draft. He stretched his back as he rolled out of the ring, managing a small two finger wave to the crowd, before he got back stage.

Of course, the first thing he was greeted with was the sympathetic stares of his fellow wrestlers. "Sorry dude, Miz was a jack ass anyway." One of his new colleagues on Smackdown shrugged, someone he vaguely recognized as Dolph Ziggler. Stupid Ziggles.

John's nostrils flared, working hard to keep his expression neutral. He had an insatiable urge to protect his boyfriend from the glares that had been undoubtly been sent his way. "Thanks." He offered, barely keeping a snarl from his tone. He shoved pass Dolph, who stumbled into the wall, blinking in surprise. He ignored Dolph's hurt mumbles, because he really didn't care. He slipped through any superstars he met on his way, being unusually quick.

He had to see him.

John knew Miz. He knew how upset he would be. He knew he had to ensure Miz that everything was going to be okay. He knew the Miz needed him now more than ever. And, when he shoved the door open to their old locker room together, he saw he was right.

He shut the door quietly, locking it behind him. Miz glanced up at the lock clicking into place and his tears grew. He was currently in something very close to a fetal position, staring at a wall.

"Oh Miz." John sighed, sitting down next to him and slipping his arms around Miz' shoulders. Miz whimpered slightly, leaning into John's chest.

"It isn't fair. I'll barely get to see you." Miz sniffled.

"That's not true. We'll see each other as much as possible and when we don't see each other, I'll just call you on the phone the entire time." John attempted a joke, "I'll just be out a few thousand dollars in cell phone charges."

Miz mumbled something John didn't understand, and John leaned away. "What?" he asked.

"I adore you." Miz managed and John would have grinned, but he was still upset that they were going to different shows. He managed a small smile.

"Ditto." He hugged Miz again.

**John Morrison**

Miz gaped at the screen, tightening his grip on the United States Championship. No f-ing way. John Morrison was coming to RAW. This couldn't be happening.

They had tried to keep it going, but it didn't work. Now his ex-boyfriend, who undoubtly was out for revenge, was coming to _his _show. The only thing that could be worse than this is if he still loved said ex-boyfriend…damn.

DAMN IT! **DAMN IT! **_DAMN IT! _DAMN IT!

No! Suppress! Suppress! Ignore! Ignore! Miz drilled himself in his head to let those stupid _stupid _feelings go.

All thoughts went out of his head when he saw John walk across the stage. Now, he was gaping again, this time for a completely different reason. Miz snapped out of it, growling as he wiped the drool off. Stupid stupid!

He glanced up at the screen again, to see John and R-Truth hug and high five. Ignore feeling. Ignore feeling. Stupid jealously. _Stupid _jealously.

This night could not get any worse. His face hurt from _stupid _Big Show, his _stupid _ex-boyfriend was here, he lost the _stupid _tag titles because _stupid _Bret Hart pulled his feet off the ropes. THIS NIGHT WAS _STUPID!_

Growling, he shoved stuff in his bag as quick as possible, fully intent on getting the hell out of the arena before anything else _stupid_ happened. As he swung around to leave, he came face to face with a fuming John Morrison.

"Eep." Miz managed, backing into the lockers, and then wincing when his back hit them.

"Hello Miz." John stated coolly. If Miz didn't know any better, he'd say John wasn't mad at him. Yeah, that is until he stepped away from the lockers, only to be slammed back into them.

"Ow." He managed again.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, did I hurt you?" John cooed fakely. "Now you know how it feels."

"How did you get back here so fast?" Miz asked, changing subjects abruptly.

"Anger fuels my speed. You owe me a reason." John informed him. Miz' nostrils flared as he remembered why he had broken up with John in the first place.

"I have sources. Even if I'm not on Smackdown, I would have found out eventually." Miz snarled.

"What?" John asked, completely confused now.

"What, I need to spell it out for you stupid?" Miz growled, pushing John off of him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked.

"You cheated on me with Dolph fucking Ziggler!" Miz exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Like hell I did! You don't trust me?" John hissed.

"Now I don't. Dolph was telling the entire locker room what a good fuck you are." Miz informed him. "If you want to cheat on me, make sure it's not with a loud mouth."

"You have a lot of room to talk about loud mouths. I never cheated on you!" John insulted him.

"What?" Miz paused, just as he was about to start a rather long rant on why John was a jackass, cheating, stupid whore. John laughed bitterly.

"You broke up with me for something I didn't do." John insured him.

"Oh…I'm sorry?" Miz wasn't really sure what to say, something that rarely happened to him.

"Yeah, so am I. Breaking up with me was the stupidest thing you could have done." John laughed dryly, shoving passed Miz and out of the room.

Poor JoMo. I love this couple though. I might add a second part for when they get back together (for those of you who don't know me, know I am obsessive with happy endings).


End file.
